


Coming (Back) Together

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Getting Back Together, M/M, Making Out, Past Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Are you trying to convince us to go on a date with your father, sweetheart?” Peter all but purred, and Chris studiously ignored the reaction he had to Peter's tone.“Actually, I came here to convince Chris to go on a date with my dad,” Stiles told them, and Chris watched as he tilted his head. “But they do say that two is better than one.”
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 18
Kudos: 135





	Coming (Back) Together

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to make more of this, but unfortunately I just don't have the drive.

Chris was trying his best not to roll his eyes, knowing it would only come across as too fond. The last thing he needed to do was give Peter more of a reason to be in his space, though by the teasing hint Peter's smile had taken, Chris expected he already knew just how welcome he was.

Then again, if Chris could still read the expression in Peter's smile, it shouldn't surprise him that Peter could do the same.

The least Chris could do was try, though, and he kept a straight face as Peter continued talking about their past. In truth, the years he had shared with Peter were still some of the better years of his life. Even at the end, when they had been forced apart by circumstance, Chris at least knew that someone loved him.

He hadn't had that for a while. Of course, there had been Allison, but now even she was gone, and Chris was once again alone. Moving back to Beacon Hills had been a hard decision, after all the hurt that had been dealt to him in this wretched town. But he hadn't been able to stay away, not for too long, and he hadn't been able to stay away from Peter, either.

Which was why Peter was in his apartment, sitting at his kitchen counter and sipping over-priced wine that he had brought sometime during a past visit. Seeing Peter in his space was comfortable, familiar, and sometimes Chris let himself forget the years of anguish between them.

It was much easier to just enjoy Peter's company. The man had never lost his snark, and no matter how much Chris tried to convince himself that he found Peter's superior attitude annoying, he couldn't help but find it endearing. Perhaps even appealing, when he was truly being honest with himself. 

They had both been through so much since they were teenagers caught up in a forbidden love, but the ease of being in Peter's space hadn't lessened. It was just as easy now, as it had always been, to fall for the werewolf, and after everything that had happened Chris couldn't find it in himself to hold back.

Which was why Peter was in his apartment, drinking wine at his kitchen counter and complaining about the lack of emotional depth his nephew had. Chris was only-half listening, lost in his own thoughts but nodding along. He was sure Peter knew, but the other man had yet to demand his attention.

“Christopher, you have a guest,” Peter said, changing his tone from his light drawl enough that Chris took notice. A moment later a knock sounded out and Chris watched as Peter tilted his head as he listened. “Why is there a teenager at your door?”

Chris snorted at the faux-scandalized look Peter sent him, not missing the pleased curl to Peter's lips. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

His apartment wasn't large, two bedrooms only so he could use the second as an office, and it was only a handful of steps to the front door. No one but Melissa had visited him in the months since he'd been back, and even then it had only been the one time.

He had an idea of which teenager would both know where he lived and come to see him, and he took a deep breath. He smiled when he opened the door, glad that he was right—there were only two kids from his daughter's pack that he would want to see, and one of them was still in France.

“Stiles,” Chris said, nodding his head in greeting and opening the door to let the boy pass.

After the Nogitsune and before Chris left, Stiles had come to see him. The possession had taken a toll on the kid, and Chris knew that none of his friends were aware enough to take notice. He had done all he could to absolve Stiles of the guilt he carried with him, but Chris could only do so much.

He was glad to see him, though he was surprised by the hug he was given. Stiles looked much better than when Chris had last seen him, less of a shell of himself and more like the boy his daughter had once been friends with.

“Hey, Chris!” Stiles chirped, his smile looking big enough to split his face. Chris smiled back, squeezing the boy's shoulder.

“How are you?” Chris asked, a little surprised to find that he was genuinely curious.

“I'm good! I—I'm really good,” he said, swaying forward a little before settling onto the balls of his feet. “College is good. Better. No monsters chasing after me each week.”

Chris knew it was supposed to be a joke, but neither of them laughed. Instead, Chris told him, “I'm glad to hear that. You kids shouldn't have had to go through what you all did.”

Stiles shrugged, stepping further into the apartment and looking around. Only the living room was in his direct line of sight, the kitchen around a corner, and Chris felt foolish for caring about the teenager's opinion regarding his space.

Chris made his way to the kitchen, making sure to lock the door first. Peter was watching him with a raised brow, but Chris just lifted a shoulder. He had no idea why Stiles was here, either.

“Oh. Peter,” Stiles said from behind him, and Chris watched as Peter's face shifted into a leer.

“Hello, darling,” Peter said, racking his eyes over Stiles' frame in a way that Chris did not appreciate.

“Don't be creepy,” Stiles said with a snort, rounding the island. Peter didn't get off his stool, but he opened his arms for the hug and Chris watched as Stiles slumped into him, letting Peter hold his weight up as they scented one another.

“It's good to see you, pup,” Peter said, his voice laced with a softness that Chris hadn't heard from him since they were teenagers.

Chris gave them a moment, fetching a glass and filling it with water. He had no idea when the two of them had gotten so close, but he knew they hadn't been like this before his trip. Of course, he felt foolish being jealous of a teenager, but he and Peter had yet to get to the point of casual touch.

He cleared his throat when he turned around, and he was glad that the show of affection had ended. The last thing Chris needed was Peter picking something up in his scent—the teasing would be endless, and Chris wasn't sure either of them was ready for that sort of admittance.

“So you and Chris?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows obnoxiously. 

“Shush, darling,” Peter said, at the same time Chris added, “We aren't together.”

The words came out harsher than he meant, but he didn't take them back. He and Peter  _ weren't _ dating and if the other man wanted to change that, he would have to make it known. Chris saw the flash of hurt on Peter's face, but he knew now wasn't the time, not with Stiles looking between them, gaze ever-curious.

“Oh great!” Stiles said, his face once again breaking out into a wide smile. “You guys know my dad, right?”

Confused at the sudden change in topic Chris nodded, sending Peter a look, who he seemed just as confused as Chris. Stiles had always been one to jump from topic to topic, but there was usually  _ some _ connection that Chris could see.

“Awesome! He's pretty great, right? A real cool dude. Hardworking and dependable, trustworthy and smart. He's down to earth, a real simple man. He knows about the supernatural and has no previous prejudice towards them. He's  _ flexible... _ morally flexible, that is, enough that your respective pasts as a hunter and a homicidal werewolf are something he could look past,” Stiles said in a rush, gesturing with his hands even as he continued talking. “And, he's hot. If you're into older dudes, that is. He's kept in shape during his time on the force. He goes running regularly and he eats well. I'd even go so far as to say he was ruggedly handsome, actually. All around, he's a real catch.”

Stiles took in a deep breath, considering he hadn't once during his spiel, and he spread out his arms as if he just laid down on offer. Which...well, that could only mean so many things.

“Are you trying to convince us to go on a date with your father, sweetheart?” Peter all but purred, and Chris studiously ignored the reaction he had to Peter's tone.

“Actually, I came here to convince  _ Chris _ to go on a date with my dad,” Stiles told them, and Chris watched as he tilted his head. “But they do say that two is better than one.”

“Stiles,” Chris began, only for Peter to cut him off.

“Oh, don't say no right away, Christopher. Give the boy’s idea some thought,” Peter told him, giving him a heavy look.

Stiles snickered, and he sent Peter a wink. “Well, that was all that I came here for,” he told them, already walking backwards out of the kitchen. “You guys know where my dad works. Peter, I'll call you later.”

Chris watched the boy turn and skip out of the apartment, and he was sure if he had Peter's nose the boy would have reeked like self-satisfaction. As soon as the door closed Chris was turning around to face Peter, his early irritation coming back full force.

“What the hell was that about?” Chris demanded, taking a deep breath and forcing his expression to remain neutral.

“Like I said, I believe that was Stiles trying to set us up with his father,” Peter said, looking up at Chris from under his lashes, like the damn tease he was.

“That's not what I meant,” Chris said, annoyance creeping into his voice. His brow twitched, but he couldn't bring himself to care that he was slipping, that he was showing too much. “Why is he going to call you later?”

“Oh Christopher,” Peter said, rising from his seat for the first time since he had arrived that morning.

Peter rounded the island, practically stalking forward, and he backed Chris into the counter. The edge of the granite dug into his lower back as Peter stepped closer, caging Chris in with his arms. Peter’s mouth was twisted up into a smirk, and his breath was warm against Chris’ cheek.

“Are you jealous, Christopher?” Peter asked, nosing along Chris’ cheekbone, dipping his head down so he could breathe into the hollow of Chris’ throat.

They were far closer to the same height than they had been in their youth, and something about it excited Chris. They weren't the same people they once were, neither of them, but maybe that meant they could be together and  _ stay _ together. The thought stung, but neither of them had any family to keep them apart, no forces working against them. Not anymore.

Chris was the one who initiated the first kiss, just a soft press of their lips, and it was unbearably sweet. He grabbed Peter’s hips to tug him closer, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist to keep him there. He nipped softly at Peter’s bottom lip, something Peter had always liked, and Peter retaliated by scratching his nails over Chris’ scalp.

The familiarity had Chris smiling into the kiss, the evidence that they still remembered each other and still fit together making him feel giddy. He licked into Peter’s mouth, moaning when Peter tugged at his hair. Chris dropped his hands to Peter’s ass, pulling him forward and encouraging him to ride his thigh until Peter moaned.

Chris’ own cock was hard, pressing into Peter’s hip. There was nothing urgent about his own arousal, though, not with how he was focused on Peter. He broke the kiss so he could mouth down Peter’s neck, leaving hot, open-mouthed kisses as he went. His skin was warm where Chris sucked a bruise into his throat, before pulling back to watch it fade away. Chris pouted, mostly to hear the familiar tune of Peter’s laughter. 

“Take me to bed,” Peter said, rolling his hips forward so their cocks dragged together. He moaned, and he knew Peter would be able to hear the way his heart sped up at the request, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Wanted you to come like this,” Chris told him, leaning back in for a biting kiss. 

Peter laughed, pressing their foreheads together as he did. It felt more intimate than the kiss, the way they were standing together and sharing air. “I may be a wolf, darling, but neither of us are teenagers.”

Chris nodded, running his fingers over the swell of Peter’s ass as he fought down a blush. “Think I could still pick you up?”

“Don’t you dare try,” Peter warned, flashing both his fangs and eyes—and god, were Chris’ pants ever tight—but Chris was already sliding his hands lower, grabbing the back of Peter’s thighs before lifting him up. 

Peter let out something close to a squeal and Chris grunted, though he was able to steady himself once Peter wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist, his heels digging into the small of Chris’ back. Chris took a deep breath, hoisting Peter a bit higher so he could get a better grip. 

“Christopher, put me down this instant!” Peter demanded, but Chris could do nothing but laugh, breathing out heavily when he stepped forward. 

“You told me to take you to bed, baby. That’s just what I’m doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
